exe (A Negima fic)
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Something is incredibly wrong with Makie Sasaki. Ayaka Yukihiro examines her, seeing what went wrong with her. This calls for a checkup from the lab. Rated K-Plus for mild blood and mild violence.


During the night, Makie Sasaki was sleeping in her bed, as she was dreaming good thoughts. However, she suddenly had a nightmare, in the form of a blonde girl she knew.

"YOU, MAKIE SASAKI!" The woman bellowed in her dream, "HAVE NO DRIVE! YOU, ONCE AGAIN, FAILED AT BEING MAKIE!"

A storm brewed, raining stones, with the word "_Crushed_" on them. Makie was crying in fear, as she was running away, in a grassy hill, with dead grass all around. She was running away from the hail that was raining on her, saying she is a failure. One huge stone flew down, as it said, _"Reserved for Loser Girl_". It fell onto Makie's head, as she screamed, "CRUSHED!"

Makie woke up, screaming in fear. She panted, as she held her head. She moaned, "Man… That pain was real… So, how did I get a lump?"

She felt her head, rubbing her pink hair, and said, "I don't know… Was Ayaka bonking at me, in my sleep?"

She then sat up and said, "Still…"

She turned white and sobbed, "CRUSHED!"

She stayed like that, all night, as Ayaka moaned, "Go to sleep, Makie…"

She knew that it was all a dream. But what she _didn't _know was that there was a little blood on her pillow.

* * *

"_**exe"  
Starring Makie Sasaki & Ayaka Yukihiro**_

* * *

The next morning, Makie was practicing her ribbon dancing. Ayaka, a girl with blonde hair, was not amused.

"Are you going to do this, all day, Makie?" She asked her, "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I can't help it." The pink-haired girl said, "I am practicing for tomorrow's recital. And I was wondering if you approve it."

Ayaka said, "You seemed uneasy, as usual, today."

"Well, I had an awful dream…"

"And what of?"

Makie shivered and then said, "Uh, you were in it… and, uh… You were queen of the school…"

"Indeed I was. I happen to be class rep. And… was Asuna in that dream?"

"Uh, no… Only me."

"Lemme guess. I made you do my bidding?"

"Uh, yeah… It was fun, but… until I was pelted by rocks… by some people I know."

Ayaka huffed, "Okay, you're worthless. You're obviously lying…"

Makie pleaded, "I'm not! It was in a dream I had! Also… I had a sharp pain, when I woke up."

Ayaka looked at her head and searched through her pink hair, "Huh… You got a huge gash on your head. Did you bang your head, while you were asleep?"

"No…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know!"

Ayaka huffed, as she scolded, "Well, aside from your dancing, you should've warned me! You are NO GOOD, Makie! You should've warned me, after you got injured! But, you let it stand, and not warn me! And I'll bet that Professor Negi was in your dream… kissing and cuddling…"

"NO! I WASN'T! It was just you, and-!"

She paused, as Ayaka barked, "Well, be that as it may, you _once again_ failed at being Makie!"

Makie said nothing. Normally, she'd freeze in place and be crushed, but not this time. She stood in place, as she was shaking.

Ayaka called, "Hello? Idiot girl? Earth to Makie! Hello, failure girl? HEY! Isn't that Professor Negi? Makie?"

She cried, "MAKIE!"

Makie did and said nothing. She froze, as she was about to say something. But…

_BZZT!_

Her eyes went blue, like the _Blue Screen of Death_, and her face had a small bar on her forehead. It said – _"Makie exe has stopped working. She is a failure at being Makie exe – Close Window_".

Ayaka gasped, "MAKIE! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

She shook her and cried, "Darn that Windows 7! Or, for that matter, Makie has Windows… in her temple… which is impossible, since she has no drive!"

She thought, "She's not a robot. The blood is obvious…"

The window popped out from her head and said, _"For maintenance, contact Satomi Hakase for details_".

Ayaka moaned, "I should've known… Satomi must've did this to her, while she was sleeping. But why is she freezing like a computer? She has no drive! Makie is a failure at herself, and she didn't respond to me!"

She then heard a buzzing sound, as she checked her cellphone. It had Makie on the screen, which said _"Blocked/Disconnected Number_".

"Even for Makie, she's obviously a dull piece of wood. But in any case…"

She carried a frozen Makie, and said, "Don't worry, Makie. If Satomi can find a way to break you out of this trance, I'll never say bad things to you, again!"

She said to the 4th wall, "…which is never. Think about it."

She left her room, as she shut the door.

**XXXXX**

At a small laboratory in Mahora Academy, Satomi Hakase, a girl with black hair, glasses, and a lab coat, examined Makie, who was still under _Blue Screen_.

Satomi said, "Just as I thought… Makie has crashed."

Makie moaned, "Crashed…"

Ayaka cried, "Satomi… I should've known that _you _did this to her. And I like it. Keep it up."

Satomi said, "Well, it's not much, but I have been working on her, since she has been of no use to you."

"Same ol' Makie."

"But then again, she has been trying to call you, on occasions."

"But then why my phone has Makie's number, close to me?"

"Oh, that. She has a way to contact you, via your cellphone. I've been wanting to try out this new trick that'll make the user text message to another, without using a cellphone or PM inbox. But so far, no luck. All I got were mixed results, with high brain power. So, I had to find someone with very low intelligence to make it work."

"How so?"

"Well, it'll be easier, if you think very softly. Plus, it's idiot proof."

"Aside from Makie, the only girls I know are dumb are Kaede, Yue, Fei Ku, and Asuna. Why couldn't you try it on one of them?"

"Makie has worse misfortune than the others. So, while she was asleep, last night, I installed a small device into the back of her skull, and implanted it into her brain. Once it is complete, it will take 4 hours to start working."

"I see. And the reason why she is breaking down, like an outdated PC?"

"Simple… She's got malware in her brain."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Kidding. She has very little microelectrodes in her cerebral cortex, which may have been the problem in her psyche."

Ayaka pleaded, "Can't you do something about Makie? What'll happen if she stays like this, forever? Sure, it may be for cellphone text, through the brain, but what'll happen if Professor Negi hears wind of Makie being a broken girl? If Dean Konoe finds out, she'll be expelled, or WORSE!"

Satomi said, "Well, I can try deprogramming the cerebral scan in the device that I implanted in her. It only took me thirty minutes to make this delicate procedure on her brain, without moving, but it wouldn't be right, removing it now."

"How so?"

"If I remove it, without deactivating the diodes in the device, connected to her equilibrium to her smartness, she may die."

Ayaka gasped, as Satomi held up a small remote. She then pressed the button, as Makie's forehead said _"You may now shut off Makie Sasaki…_"

She then said, "Strange. I never knew it would show pop-ups on her face. It would never do that."

She added, "Luckily, I can reset it to make it stable. It has Wi-Fi."

Ayaka asked her if it'll be safe. Satomi responded that her brain is still active and Makie is still alive, inside her subconscious. The device she made, not only text through toward cellphones, but it can also access the internet. If the device is a success, then the girls who have trouble with exams can look through the internet, without going to the computer room. But since it has become critical, Satomi decided to examine Makie, before her entire brain crashes.

Makie moaned, "Crashed…"

Ayaka said, "That's not normal for Makie…"

Makie then said, in a compressed voice, "Crus-s-s-s-shed!"

She turned white, as Ayaka said, "But _that _is."

The window said that Makie stopped working. Satomi held the remote up and rebooted her brain. She then examined the airwaves in her brain and heard a sound of two girls, talking together.

"Huh? What's that?" Ayaka asked.

She heard Mana & Zazie talking, coming from Makie's mouth, as she lip-synced to what they were saying.

(Zazie): Why do you have a small pistol?

(Mana): Because… I needed it for hunting the smaller game.

(Zazie): Does this smaller game have tokens?

(Mana): 12 points.

(Zazie): Game over…

Makie stopped, as Satomi pressed the button, again. She said that her brain frequency has been listening in to other girls' conversations. Satomi tried again, as she heard music.

(Haruna): _There was a long line, all alone…  
And there was another, another, another…  
Another little line… That stands over the big one…  
It's "Ni"._

(Yue): That was horrible.

(Haruna): Cut me some slack. I wanted to write the number two.

Satomi turned it off, as she then heard Asuna.

(Asuna): Okay. All I need is to set bait for the chupacabra. It's a sucker for dead goat.

(Negi): And that'll work, Asuna?

(Asuna): Trust me, Negi! I know what I am doing. I wanted that little beast, for so long.

Ayaka cried, "Is Negi with Asuna? Unforgivable! And she's trying to capture a stupid pretend beast, again?"

(Asuna): Negi, I want you to watch it, with me! I'll bet you can use your magic to trap him.

_By the way, every member of Negi's class are his partners._

(Negi): Oh, I can't, Asuna. I have to get to the teacher's lounge to set-up your class's next exam.

(Asuna): Alright. But you don't know what you're missing.

Ayaka face-palmed her face and moaned, "Turn it off."

Satomi pressed another button, as she heard Chisame.

(Chiu-Chiu): Hello, there! Chiu-Chiu, here! And I'm posing for my Best Pose of the Month, featuring yours truly in a hot and daring cheerleader outfit. Give me a "C"! Give me a "H"! Give me a "I" and a "U"! What do you got? Chiu!"

Ayaka sighed, "Is Chisame at it again?"

Satomi said, "Yeah… It's no wonder."

"And when Makie says it, it's no good. She once again-!"

"Ayaka!"

"Right. Focus…"

Satomi pressed it again, as she heard Setsuna.

Satomi explained that it can sometimes hear thought from other people, too.

(Setsuna, thinking): Miss Konoka… I know in my heart I am sworn to protect you… But…  
But this isn't what it is! It almost makes it like a romance… I'll have to tell her, straight."

Satomi said, "It's like listening to a radio."

(Konoka): Hey, See-Chan! You have a minute?

(Setsuna): OH! Uh… Hi… Miss Konoka…

(Konoka): Thanks for waiting. So, what shall we talk about?

(Setsuna, thinking): Okay… Okay, don't panic, Setsuna… You have to tell her, or it'll tear her apart.

(Konoka): Setsuna? Are you okay?

(Setsuna): OH! No, I'm good.

(Konoka): Then why are you all sweaty?

(Setsuna): Sorry… I was, uh, a little hot… Maybe we should park in the shade…

(Konoka): I see. Okay, then.

(Setsuna, thinking): PHEW! That was close…

(Konoka, thinking): I wonder why See-Chan is all jumpy, today.

Satomi turned off the device and reactivated it. She apologized and said, "Sorry. Hearing other peoples' thoughts is strictly forbidden. Imagine if someone knew of a secret to someone."

Ayaka said, "It's fine, that way. But still… Makie is trapped in her mind, in that device you created!"

Satomi then pressed another button and heard Makie's thoughts.

(Makie): PHEW! I don't know how I escaped from Ayaka, but I cannot tell her that she showered me in hail stones. If I tell her that she's being mean to me, it'll hurt her… or it'll make her mad, even more. Aw, man! Why am I such a loser?

Ayaka gasped, as she thought about the dream Makie mentioned to her. She then said that she shouldn't have lied to her. But she made a strong point. She listened on, as Makie suddenly beeped.

(Makie): Maybe I should tell her that I'm sorry. She _was _mad at me. But then she'll lecture me, all the time. I'm not being a failure. I'm just lack of drive and focus. But I did compete in the Gymnastics Club and the Basketball team. And what does she want from me, when she's accusing me of wearing her _I Heart Negi _shirts? I doubt I can wear one, without her permission… if she'd let me.

Ayaka said, "I would've said yes. I'm glad to share with her, other than Asuna's stupid Chupa-T."

Satomi then remarked, "Maybe she's showing remorse, inside her body."

Makie then said, "Oh, right! I have to text to Ayaka that I'll be late!"

Ayaka got a buzz on her cellphone, as she read, "_Ayaka… I'm going to be late. Makie_"

Ayaka smiled, "You're already there…"

Satomi pressed the button again, as Makie blinked, regaining her eye color. She looked around and asked, "Ayaka? Where am I?"

Ayaka hugged Makie and sobbed, "I was worried about you… Don't scare me like that again, Makie!"

Satomi said, "Well, at least she was able to recover. If she stayed longer, she'd surely have lost contact with her nervous system…"

Ayaka barked at Satomi, "If you can, REMOVE THAT THING FROM HER, AT ONCE! The human brain is for intelligence and action! Not for your fun and games for texting and PM-ing!"

Satomi said, "Right. I'll remove it, once I have Makie sedated…"

Makie gasped, "Sedated?!"

Satomi said, "It's fine. You, uh, had an accident and had something in your head, severely."

She whispered to Ayaka, "No matter what, _never _mention that she had my device in her brain."

Ayaka said, "No problem. But you leave the knockout move to me."

Ayaka then scolded at her, "You know, you shouldn't have lied to me about your dream. I'll admit I was being a bit harsh, but I was only guiding you to stay safe and _not _become a clueless airhead!"

She then said, "You, Makie Sasaki, once again failed at being Makie!"

Makie was shocked, as she was frozen and all-white.

"Crushed…" She wept.

She moaned in sadness, "I failed… Failure as me… Failure at me…"

Satomi cried, "How's _that _going to work?"

Ayaka barked at her, "What's more, you brainiac! If you ever try to mutilate one of your classmates again, I should report you!"

Satomi lied Makie down, as she said, "I promise. Besides, I had to make _two_, just in case one breaks down and suddenly glitches. Well, back to the drawing board."

Ayaka said, as she calmed down, "I guess so. Wait! Two devices?!"

"It doesn't have a working name, but since it's a failure, I guess there's no need for a name…"

Ayaka then moaned, "Why do I even bother? So, what happened to the second one?"

"Uh…" Satomi shuddered, "I, uh, recycled it?"

Ayaka glared at her and barked, "THAT WAS A LIE, SATOMI HAKASE! Now, tell where did you put the other-, other device?"

"Are you okay?" Satomi asked.

Ayaka said, as she calmed down, "I'm fine. But…"

She gasped, as she roared, "DON'T TELL ME! You put that fatal contraption on me?"

Satomi said, "Uh, yeah… You were the first test subject… and you had such high brainwaves. But I never knew that prototype was stable enough to control your body."

Ayaka said, "I guess so. I never knew I had it, for so long…"

"Actually, it was yesterday afternoon… _before _I installed another to Makie."

Ayaka fumed, as Satomi added, "But you never used the text messaging on it. So, I figured-."

Ayaka yelled, "YOU FIGURED NOTHING! YOU ONCE AGAIN MADE ANOTHER INVENTION THAT DOESN'T WORK! REMOVE THIS FROM MY BRAIN, AT ONCE!"

She growled, "And if you don't, I'll see to it that you-…"

She shook and froze, "_That You-, That You-, That You-, That You-, That You-, That You-, That You-, That-, That-, That -, That-, That-That-That-That-that-!_"

She was frozen stiff, with her hand extended, and her face still angry. She had the Blue Eyes, like Makie, with a box on her forehead which said, _"Ayaka exe has stopped working; File not found – Close program_".

Satomi sighed, "Oh, well… back to the drawing board."

She held up the remote and deactivated the device in Ayaka's brain. She lied her down and said, "Since Makie's still crushed, I'll start on you. And just in case, I'll erase the part of your brain of everything that happened, from yesterday. Never again will I tamper with a human brain."

Ayaka chimed off, as she was out cold and stiff as a board. Satomi stretched her gloves and said, "Okay… Better get to work. This patient is in need of cerebral device amputation, from the back of her cranium."

As she started to operate on Ayaka, Makie still cried, "Failure… at me… at me… at me… me… me… me…"

Her body froze again, with the box on her forehead shown.

"_Makie exe__ has stopped working – She is a failure at being Makie exe – Close Program…_"

Eventually, they got fixed, and had to be in bed for four days.

* * *

_**Omake**_

* * *

Asuna was behind the bushes, has she viewed the trap she made. It was a trap net with a dead goat carcass. She then smirked, "This is great… I cannot wait to bag a Chupacabra."

As she waited, Motsu appeared, looking at the carcass. He approached it and was about to touch it. Asuna gasped, as her pigtails went up in horror. She dashed out of the bushes and cried out, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

She ran in slow-motion, as Motsu gasped, in slow-motion, "HuuuuuH?"

Asuna yelled, "Mooooove youuuuu warrrrt-breaaaaath…"

The scene returned to normal motion.

**SNAP! TWANG!**

Asuna was caught in her own net, as Motsu laughed, "Why didn't you tell me you were trapping me?"

Asuna shouted, "I WASN'T!"

She roared, as she was breaking free, "Curse these stupid nets! Why did I order the unbreakable nets?"

"I don't know… Maybe because you're stupid?" Motsu said, as he hopped away.

Asuna was stuck, as she sighed, "Oh… Maybe I'm better off inside… One day, you chupacabra… One day…"

A Chupacabra appeared, viewing Asuna, behind the bushes, in stealth, as it laughed, "Idiot…"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
